Polski Antysemityzm
Antysemityzm w Polsce był podstawą ideologi Patriotycznych ruchów katolickich od czasów przywrócenia niepodległości Polski . II Wojna Światowa i atak Antysemiskich Nazistowskich Niemiec na Polske , nie zmieniło tego stanu rzeczy . Katolicka Gazeta " Przewodnik Katolicki - pismo ilustrowane dla katolickich rodzin " wydawna w Polsce , jawnie dysryminowała i nauczała nienawiści do Żydów w czasie międzylecia wojennego . Gazeta ta , istnieje do dziś . „W niedziele handel róbcie sobie w Palestynie, więc jazda Żydy z Polski, nim ten rok upłynie” - Przewodnik Katolicki , pismo ilustrowane dla katolickich rodzin , 1933 , Poznań 1 Stycznia Nie zapomnę owego wieczoru w jednym kibcu około 15 km na zachód od Jerozolimy . Jako przewodnik podróży zebrałem grupę po kolacji na krótkie nabożeństwo . Przyłączła się do nas pewna liczba innych gości , wśród nich także Żydzi . To mi odpowiadało . Przeczytałem niektóre miejsca ze Starego Testamentu i pokazałem ich wypełnienie w się w Nowym Testamencie . Nagle jedna , pochodząca z Warszawy Żydówka , zawołała z wewnętrznego wzruszenia : " Czytałam Nowy Testament i mogłabym wierzyć , że Chrystus jest naszym Meszjaszem , gdyby nie był katolikiem , ponieważ Polacy , którzy są tak katoliccy , wyrządzili nam tyle cierpień , " Byliśmy wszyscy zaskoczeni . Potem wyjaśniłem jej : " Mesjasz nie jest katolikiem . ON przyszedł w ciele jako Zbawiciel . Także Maria nie była katoliczką . " Tego nie mogła pojąć . - Branhamista Edwald E. Frank , " Tradycyjne Chrześcijaństwo " , Rodział 1 , Strona 12-13 " W 14 na 15 miejscowości kapłani nie dość, że nie protestowali i nie powstrzymywali narastającej przemocy, to zachęcali miejscową ludność do antysemityzmu. A można było tak zadziałać, aby wybuchów nienawiści, które później następowały, albo uniknąć, albo chociaż zminimalizować ich skutki. Przywódcy duchowi nie protestowali. To nie koniec. Ksiądz Dołęgowski z Radziejowa nie tylko nie protestował, ale wręcz nawoływał do rozprawienia się z żydowskimi mieszkańcami miasteczka. Jedynie ksiądz Czarkowski z Brańska zachował się inaczej. Ten przedwojenny narodowiec umiał się przeciwstawić wybuchom nienawiści i, choć w okolicznych lasach zabijano setki Żydów, to jednak nie doszło do jednorazowego, zbiorowego mordu, prawdopodobnie właśnie dzięki jego postawie. W Brańsku zresztą też później odznaczono Sprawiedliwych wśród Narodów Świata. To pokazuje, że gdyby kapłani byli bardziej zaangażowani i w okresie międzywojennym tonowali nastroje nacjonalistyczne oraz przeciwstawiali się mowie nienawiści, nie dochodziłoby tak łatwo do pogromów w opisywanych miejscowościach. " - Mirosław Tryczek , autor " Miast Śmierci " , cytowany przez Chidusz , Magazyn Żydowski , " Nie tylko w Jedwabnem płonęła stodoła " , 15 Listopada 2015 roku Antysemityzm za II RP thumb|left|Adam DobrzyńskiAdam Dobrzyński , Katolicki Polski Patriota , czczony przez Polskich Patriotów w czasach współczesnych za Antysemityzm , zorganizował marsz na Myślenice , której celem było atakowanie Żydów , rabowanie ich posiadałości oraz niszczenie synagog . Dzięki nieudolności bojówek , zostali pokonani przez policję . " Gniewnym wyrostką podabało się to że nie trzyma języka na wodzy , i jest gotów od słów przechpodzić do czynów . Więkrzość przedwojennych nacjonalistów tylko mówiła o tym , że Żydów trzeba się z Polski pozbyć . Dobrzyński tym czasem zwoał posłuszne sobie bojówki i na czele piędziesięcio osobowej bandy , napadł na podkrakowskie Myślenice . " - Focus Historiia , Numer 4 (118) , 2017 " Niepokonani Słowianie " , Strona 82 "' Gdy Doboszyński uznał, iż żydowskie sklepy są wystarczająca zdemolowane nakazał zbiórkę, po czym udał się wraz z wybraną przez siebie 10- osobową grupą do mieszkania starosty myślenickiego Antoniego Basary. Przywódca nakazał swoim ludziom, by zniszczyli to mieszkanie, jednak absolutnie nic nie grabili. Nacjonaliści wyważyli drzwi i rozpierzchli się po pokojach rąbiąc siekierami cały dobytek. Starosta, człowiek – co często podkreślała prasa narodowa- bez średniego wykształcenia, ukrył się wraz z swoją gospodynią Kunegundą Turek w komórce obok kuchni. Na pytanie czy jest starostą, mężczyzna stwierdził, iż Basara jest w Jordanowie, co gospodyni potwierdziła, kłamiąc, że mężczyzna obok to tylko gość, krewny Antoniego Basary. Odchodząc Doboszyński powiedział: „Proszę przekazać panu staroście, że przyszliśmy mu odpłacić za opiekę nad Narodowcami”.' Po wyjściu z mieszkania starosty grupa Doboszyńskiego wtargnęła do jeszcze jednego sklepu, z którego zabrali lemoniadę, cukierki i bułki. Po części je skonsumowaną, resztę rozdano kilku mieszkańcom, którzy zaczęli pojawiać się na myślenickim rynku. Zatrzymano również strażnika miejskiego Władysława Święcha , uwalniając dopiero trzy kilometry od miasta, maszerując w stronę Drogini. Cała akcja w Myślenicach trwała godzinę, z miasta ludzie Doboszyńskiego wyszli więc, o godzinie 4.30. Przy moście na Rabie, czekała na nich furmanka z zakupioną wcześniej przez Doboszyńskiego żywnością i paczkami papierosów. " - Nacjonalista.pl , Portal ONR-u , " Bartosz Biernat: Marsz Myślenicki " , 9 lipca 2012 Antysemityzm Podczas II Wojny Światowej Podczas II Wojny Światowej , Polskie NSZ - narodowe siły zbrojne , były odpowiedzialne za prześladowania oraz Morderstwa na żydach , będąc ugruntowanym na antysemityźmie . "Liczne tysiące machabeuszy siedzą po lasach, skąd wraz z dywersantami sowieckimi i bandytami rabują i mordują ludność polską, odznaczają się przy tym szczególnym okrucieństwem, iluż wreszcie Żydów przechowują u siebie Polacy, nie pomni, jak strasznie się w ten sposób narażają, nie pomni, że ukryty przez nich Żyd bez skrupułów ich zdenuncjuje w razie przechwycenia na innym terenie i pierwszy by naprowadził na swoich dobrodziei siepaczy GPU, gdyby ci wtargnęli do Polski. Jeszcze bardzo poważnymi siłami dysponuje żydostwo na terenie Polski. Stwierdzenie to jest tym ważniejsze, że wielu z nas słysząc na temat mordów żydowskich wyolbrzymione plotki, już wierzyło, że problem żydowski został zażegnany, niebezpieczeństwo żydowskie nie istnieje, że wolno z łezką w oku żegnać “naród wybrany” (…). Naród polski domaga się usunięcia spośród siebie przeklętych przybłędów i z tych przyczyn nie może im współczuć, gdy ulegają tępieniu. (…) Musimy pamiętać, że niebezpieczeństwo żydowskie wciąż nam zagraża, że wcale ono nie osłabło, a raczej spotężniało, a każdy Żyd utajony na naszych ziemiach groźniejszy jest, niż stu jego współplemieńców z czasów przedwojennych. " - Polskie Pismo " Placówka " , 23 Stycznia , 1943 'ZBRODNIE POLSKIEGO NSZ POPEŁNIONE NA ŻYDACH ' Październik 1942, Lasy Kraśnickie – oddział Narodowej Organizacji Wojskowej, który wszedł później w skład kraśnickiego NSZ wymordował 40 Żydów zbiegłych z obozu na Lipowej w Lublinie. Żydzi ukrywający się w bunkrach będący byłymi żołnierzami Wojska Polskiego zostali obrzucani granatami. (Dariusz Libionka, Narodowa Organizacja Wojskowa i Narodowe Siły Zbrojne wobec Żydów pod Kraśnikiem – korekta obrazu, w: Zagłada Żydów. Studia i Materiały R. 2011, nr. 7; Warszawa 2011) ---- 1943, Staszowo – oddział NSZ Wiktora Sytego „Lisa” zaatakował dwa gospodarstwa. Z jednego wyciągnięto 4 Żydów, których rozstrzelano w drugim znaleziono rodziców z trzyletnim dzieckiem. Rodzice zginęli uciekając, dziecko nie wiadomo. (ZARYS KRAJOBRAZU. Wieś polska wobec zagłady Żydów 1942–1945, Warszawa 2011) ---- 1943, Klimentów – NSZ-towiec zdenuncjował 3 ukrywających się Żydów u Jana Miłobędzkiego. Zostali zamordowani. (ZARYS KRAJOBRAZU. Wieś polska wobec zagłady Żydów 1942–1945, Warszawa 2011) ---- 1943, Wierzbica – Oddział NSZ dowodzony przez Wacława Proszowskiego zamordował ukrywającą się Żydówkę. Strzelał Stanisław Misterkiewicz. (ZARYS KRAJOBRAZU. Wieś polska wobec zagłady Żydów 1942–1945, Warszawa 2011) ---- 1943, Aleksandrów – NSZ zamordowały 8 Żydów oraz Polaka, który ich ukrywał. (RAAP, 3.IV.1944 nr 4 s.13) ---- Luty-maj 1943 – Zakrzówek – oddział NSZ Zub-Zdanowicza zamordował 4-osobową rodzinę żydowską Anklów ukrywającą się u niejakiej Spryszakowej, zamordowani zostać mieli za pomocą siekier. Bystrzyca – 7 członków rodziny Erlichów (4 mężczyzn, dwie kobiety i 12-letnie dziecko) ukrywających się u Józefa Małka, Majorat – 3 osób (kobiet w wieku od 15 do 20 lat) z rodziny Brennerów ukrywającej się u Adamczyków. Rudniki – zamordowana została kobieta narodowości żydowskiej o imieniu Rojza. Pochodziła z Zakrzówka, wcześniej została zgwałcona. ---- 9 marca 1944 – Petrykozy: Oddział NSZ “Las” zabił dwóch ukrywających się Żydów z Opoczna. Wcześniej brutalnie pobito małżeństwo, które ich ukrywało. Tego samego dnia w Pomykowie ten sam oddział zabił pięć osób w tym dwie kobiety za współpracę z “bandytami”. Dwoje miało być powiązanych z AL, reszta “nie wiadomo”. (Nazarewicz R., NSZ a Gestapo w dystrykcie Radomskim. Wspólny cel, w: Polityka nr 46 z 14.11.1992) ---- sierpień 1944 – Powstanie Warszawskie – Chaim Goldstein był naocznym świadkiem zastrzelenia z bliskiej odległości jednego ze swoich towarzyszy z oddziału ubranego w pasiak z Gęsiówki. Oddział odpoczywał wtedy na Mławskiej na Starówce. Po akcji zbrojnej oddziału podczas którego kilku Żydów poległo Goldstein i Edelman sprawdzali straty, ogień do powstańców otworzyli znowu NSZ-towcy krzyczący: „Nam nie potrzeba walczących Żydów! Wszystkich należy zabić! Śmierć Żydom!”. Bronislav Anlen opisuje „rozprawę” nad złapanym więźniem Pawiaka i Gęsiówki i ranną Żydówką na noszach. Oboje byli „sądzeni” przez NSZ-towców pod zarzutem szpiegostwa. Zostali rozstrzelani. (Edward Kossoy, Żydzi w Powstaniu Warszawskim) ---- 27 maja 1945 – Przedborze: Oddział NSZ Władysława Kołacińskiego „Żbika” dokonał uprowadzenia dziewięciorga ocalałych z holocaustu Żydów w tym jednej kobiety i dziecka. Zostali rozstrzelani w lesie. (D. Engel, Patterns of a Anti-Jewish Violence in Poland, 1944-1946, “Yad Vashem Studies”, vol. 26, 1998) ---- 20 czerwca 1945, Żelechów: Bojówka NSZ dokonała napadu na dom w którym przebywała grupa ocalałych z Holocaustu Żydów. Zamordowani zostali Salomon Epner, Perla Fajgezucht oraz Saba Edelman. Jedna osoba zdołała uciec, druga – kobieta w ciąży cudem przeżyła postrzał. Trzecia ukryła się. https://zolnierzeprzekleci.wordpress.com/zelechow/ ---- Przewodnik Katolicki , Poznań 1933.png|Przewodnik Katolicki , Poznań 1933 Przewodnik Katolicki , Poznań 1933 ( 2 ).png|Przewodnik Katolicki , Poznań 1933 Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki